Cerebral malaria is a major cause of global morbidity and mortality, typically characterized by loss of blood brain barrier integrity and neurological impairment, followed by death in 15-30% cases despite treatment. Cerebral malaria in humans is caused by Plasmodium falciparum. The typical symptoms of cerebral malaria include fever, headache and myalgia followed by drowsiness, confusion, impaired balance or coordination, motor impairment, coma and death. Treatment options are currently limited to quinine or artemisinin derivatives, which control parasitemia but are not as effective in reducing mortality. Accordingly, an unmet need exists in the art for effective therapeutic and preventive approaches without adverse side-effects that prevent or treat cerebral malaria.